madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Movie References-Parodies
Have you ever noticed how some episodes will reference/parody a movie? Well, let's see if we can make a list of all the references/parodies. =Movies, etc. (Pre-Series)= A Christmas Caper Madagascar Merry Madagascar Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Madagascar 3 =The Penguins of Madagascar TV Series= Gone in a Flash Launchtime *The Sound of Music *Aliens Haunted Habitat Operation: Plush & Cover *Operation: Push and Cover -- Title of episode Happy King Julien Day! Paternal Egg-Stinct *Paternal Instinct -- Title of episode *The Wizard of Oz (1939 Film) -- After Kowalski tries to giga-jolt Eggy, Private jump in the way and got shocked saying what the Scarecrow said after he got his brains/diploma. (Private: The sum of the square root of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side.) Assault & Batteries *Episode title is a take on the terms "assault" (the threat of violence) and "battery" (physical violence) with respect to U.S. criminal law Penguiner Takes All *Winner Takes All -- Title of episode Two Feet High and Rising *Episode title is a parody of the title of a song preformed by Johnny Cash, "Five Feet High and Rising" (YouTube of performance here) Tangled in the Web Crown Fools *Episode title is a take on the term "crown jewels," which are jewels or other artifacts belonging to a royal family The Hidden Kingdom Come *Episode title likely derived from the words "Thy kingdom come" appearing in the Christian Lord's Prayer, referring to the Kingdom of God All Choked Up *All Choked Up -- Title of episode, a song from the musical Grease *The nature documentary DVD the penguins tried watching to get Rico to vomit, Carnage of the Penguins, parodies the title of the 2005 film March of the Penguins Little Zoo Coupe *Grand Theft Zoo Cart -- Spoof of game Grand Theft Auto *Grease -- They kind of turn their little pink car in to Greased Lightning *(Possibly) Mario Kart -- The lemurs throw different types of items to slow the penguins down,the penguins and the lemurs have a 1-lap race around the zoo,a banana peel makes the penguins' car spin out,and Rico uses explosivo beans to speed up their car. Popcorn Panic Go Fish *Go Fish -- Title of episode, when you're playing Go Fish, a card came Miracle on Ice *Episode title may be in reference to a 1980 Olympic hockey match between the United States and the Soviet Union which, after the United States' defeat of the much-favored Soviets, became known as the "Miracle on Ice" Needle Point *"Needlepoint" is an art involving yarn being stitched through canvas to create designs, words, or pictures Eclipsed *Good Vibrations -- Name of The Beach Boys' song Mort Unbound *The Hulk-- Mort is accidentally caught in similar to Bruce Banner and starts acting and speaking like the Hulk. Roomies Misfortune Cookie *Episode title is, quite simply, meant to mean the literal opposite of a "fortune cookie" Lemur See, Lemur Do Roger Dodger *Episode title is in reference to the World War II-originated phrase "Roger Dodger" *Beano -- Title might also be a reference to a Beano character, Roger the Dodger Skorca! Otter Gone Wild *King Kong -- The scene where Wild Marlene kidnaps King Julien and climbs up the statue. Similar to King Kong kidnapping a lady. Cat's Cradle *The episode's title may be in reference to the 1974 Harry Chapin song "Cat's in the Cradle." Monkey Love Tagged What Goes Around Mask of the Raccoon *Robin Hood *Over the Hedge -- Archie steals food and has some mentioned animals which might be a reference to another of DreamWorks' animated movies, Over the Hedge. Out of the Groove Jungle Law *The episode's plot of the zoo falling into an unruly chaos is similar to the events of the 1954 novel Lord of the Flies I Was a Penguin Zombie *I Was a Teenage Zombie -- Similar episode title also used in SpongeBob SquarePants as "I Was a Teenage Gary" Sting Operation *Episode title a likely take on police sting operations used to catch criminals in the commission of their crimes, usually by using police officers to pose as potential partners in crime or victims and then gathering evidence to arrest the targeted perpetrator(s) on All King, No Kingdom Untouchable The Untouchables Over Phil *The Odd Couple -- Mason is Felix Ungar and Phil is Oscar Madison *Alfred Hitchcock Miss Understanding *Pinocchio -- Skipper says "I'm a real boy after all" (Reference) An Elephant Never Forgets *Episode title is a parody of the phrase "An elephant never forgets," the perception that pachyderms are capable of retaining mental information for a long period of time Otter Things Have Happened Other (or odder) things have happened Zoo Tube *YouTube -- Video site based on title *Madagascar -- Guy on phone in a car references a video of an old lady (that is, Nana) beating up a lion Snakehead! *Jaws Jiggles *The Blob The Falcon and the Snow Job *The Falcon and the Snowman -- Title of episode *Titanic -- Scene of Kitka and Skipper on bus *Ghost -- Scene of Kitka and Skipper molding clay *Lady & The Tramp -- Scene of Kitka and Skipper sharing a plate of fish parodies Lady and Tramp sharing spaghetti The Penguin Stays In the Picture Dr. Blowhole's Revenge Truth Ache *Truth Hurts or Tooth Ache - Title of episode Command Crisis Huffin and Puffin *Huffing and Puffing -- Title of Episode The Red Squirrel *It is possible that the title (as well the plot's general theme) could be a play on the term "Red Scare," which occurred in the United States from 1947 to 1957 when the threat of Soviet communist infiltration of the federal government was a common worry to the American people It's About Time *Planet of the Apes -- last scene (Statue of Liberty) *Madagascar -- Alex had a similar moment in Madagascar when Melman burned his Statue of Liberty beacon to the ground. *Kowalski's chronotron (time machine) may have been named after the 2008 video game Chronotron, which involved a robot traveling back in time to cooperate with himself Kaboom and Kabust The Helmet Stop Bugging Me Field Tripped *Madagascar -- a few references to the movie. Gator Watch *Godzilla (The "Gator Watch" segment on the news program showed a picture of a city with Roger as a giant monster) *Jurassic Park (at the same time, Roger roared like JP's Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Princess and the Frog (Roger performs on stage, which freaked out everyone, similar to what Louis did when he performed on the boat) In The Line of Doody *Episode title is a take on the phrase "in the line of duty": some thing or action taking place during or occurring as a result of a person's active duty in some sort of service, often police work Can't Touch This *Episode title is a parody of MC Hammer's 1990 song "U Can't Touch This." Hard Boiled Eggy *Episode title is a reference to the food hard-boiled eggs. The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel *The whole episode is a spoof of "Indiana Jones" movies. *The scene showing Skipper riding on a bomb after looking into the eyes of the squirrel on the key is a parody of a scene from the 1964 film "Dr. Strangelove," which featured a character riding a bomb as it dropped from an airplane. Fit to Print *Title is a possible nod to the motto of The New York Times newspaper: "All the news that's fit to print" Operation: Cooties Mr. Tux *"Tux" is the name of the corporate mascot of the Linux computer operating system company, who is a penguin Concrete Jungle Survival Hello, Dollface *Title -- may be a reference To "Hello, Dolly" a song By Louis Armstrong. *Madagascar -- A guy in the toy store said "A talking penguin? What is this, 2005?" when he picked up and squeezed Private. It parodies a scene from the 2005 Christmas Caper short in which Nana picked up and squeezed Private, thinking he was a toy she could give to her dog. *The Godfather -- When Private's Lunacorn's head is found in Private's bed, it spoofs a memorable scene from the original movie involving a horse's head Driven to the Brink Wishful Thinking April Fools *This is a reference to the practical fooling joke day April Fools' Day, held annually on April first Night and Dazed The Big Squeeze Category:Miscellaneous